Cold and Sharp
by Misato
Summary: Dean came back from Hell with a taste for the rough stuff. Fortunately, Cas is wiling to indulge him. Slash, smut, gunplay, knifeplay and bondage.


Hell had left Dean with itches that were tough to scratch. Usually he could swallow down the images flickering behind his eyes, manage to ignore that low burning need to see fear flash in someone's eyes but every so often Dean still felt those urging reach up to choke him. Half the reason he and Castiel had fallen in bed in the first place was that Cas was a safe outlet for all that, a being who could take everything Dean needed to inflict and still be ready for more. Dean couldn't count how many nights that had kept him sane.

Every so often Dean felt his blood running so hot even that wasn't enough. And really, it was the angels' own fault for making their swords so damn phallic; he'd been in the middle of fucking Cas hard enough Dean knew they'd both be sore in the morning, angel healing or not, so hard Dean didn't have the self-control to not growl in Castiel's ear, "Cas, you come for me right now or I'm going to fuck you with your own sword." Just remembering the sound Castiel had made was enough to make Dean come the two days after. For the entire next week Dean counted the seconds until he could carve out a block of time to get Cas alone.

Dean finally found his moment and there they were, Castiel handcuffed to his bed and Dean looking down at him, the Colt in his hands. The cuffs were purely cosmetic; what really held him down were the sigils drawn down his forearms, sigils Cas had taught Dean himself. Dean loved watching Castiel like this, naked and bound and already hard, trying to not writhe with frustrated need. At Dean's mercy. Dean knelt on the bed and licked Castiel's fingertips, hearing the cuff chains rattle when Cas shivered. He trailed his fingertips down Castiel's body, the touch just light enough to teasing, then shifted down the bed to kneel between Cas' legs, spreading them wide. He licked one finger and pressed it inside all the way up to the knuckle, rough enough that Cas whimpered with surprise. Dean just needed to feel that heat before they did anything else; he crooked his finger and laughed when Cas almost arched up off the bed, a sudden moan shaking through him. "Guess you're definitely up for this," he said, pulling his finger back out and ignoring Cas' groan of disappointment.

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw the Colt and Dean got so hard he felt light-headed. Dean knew Cas trusted him or he wouldn't have let Dean tie him up in the first place; Dean wouldn't hurt him and they both knew it.

But with the Colt he could. He _could_.

He'd lubed the barrel up just enough to make it slick, and Cas never needed very much of that anyway. Castiel gasped as the cold metal pressed against him. "You get shot with this you die, Cas. Doesn't matter what you are," Dean said, licking up Castiel's trembling stomach. "You know that, right?"

"Yes," Cas whispered, shaking despite himself. Dean grinned and pushed the gun barrel inside inch by slow inch, relishing each shiver that drew from this powerful being tied down beneath him. He ran his fingers over Castiel's cock as he started fucking Cas with the gun; Castiel's hips bucked trying to urge Dean to go faster. "Stay still," Dean said, moving his hand to Cas' hip. "I want you to stay still."

Cas did his best to obey, moaning as Dean kept moving the gun in a deliberate, frustratingly slow rhythm. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock and pumped up and down his shaft, the first drops of clear precome already dripping down. Castiel threw his head back and moaned, the cuffs rattling again as he strained against his bonds; the strain of holding still while Dean fucked him made him tremble so hard he was almost shaking the bed. "What's wrong, Cas?" Dean said, tracing the pad of his thumb along the edge of Castiel's cock. 'There a problem?"

"_Dean_," was the only thing Castiel could say in response, the plea in his voice exactly what Dean needed. Dean started fucking him faster and Castiel moaned in relief, his head tossing back and forth on the pillows and his hands clenched in tight fists.

Dean fingered the trigger of the gun, his heart pounding. "Got my finger on the trigger, Cas," Dean said, his voice so rough it was barely more than a gasp. "What could you do if I wanted to pull it?"

"Nothing," Castiel whimpered, the breathless sound going right to Dean's groin. "Nothing."

Cas cried out when Dean fucked him hard with the gun. "Tell me what you need, Cas."

"More," he moaned, his whole body going tight as Dean twisted the gun. "I...I need more."

"Ask nicely."

Castiel moaned again. "Please. Dean, _please_." He was breathing so fast Dean didn't know how he was getting any air. "Dean, I..." His head tossed again. "Please."

Cas practically sobbed when Dean slid the gun out. He set it aside and picked up Castiel's sword, already laid out and ready, the metal oddly warm in his hand. "You let me take your weapon away," Dean said, running the impossibly sharp point under Cas' chin. "That probably wasn't too smart."

Castiel's eyes were wide blue saucers, his chest heaving as Dean ran the edge of the blade against his throat. Dean trailed the blade over his body, lingering over each vital spot as if he were weighing his options. "What's this thing made out of, Cas?"

"Part...part of the Celestial Gate," Castiel gasped out, stuttering as Dean pressed the point of the blade against his stomach, using just enough pressure to be a threat.

Dean smiled. He'd hoped it was something holy like that. "And what're you about to let me do with it?"

Castiel just moaned, words deserting him. Dean flipped the sword around and slid the rounded pommel inside him, Cas shaking when the sword just touched him. Each inch brought a deeper moan from Castiel; he strained so hard against the handcuffs the headboard cracked. There wasn't a proper guard on the sword so Dean left just enough out that he could hold it steady. "Okay, Cas," he said, licking once up Cas' shaft and tonguing the head of his cock. "I'm not gonna do a damn thing with the sword. You show me how much you want it."

When Castiel started fucking himself on the sword Dean thought he was going to come right there. Dean took his cock into his mouth, sucking in rhythm with the pace Cas was setting with his hips, that salty hint of precome the best thing Dean had ever tasted. Cas cried out again, trying to thrust into Dean's mouth and fuck the sword at the same time. It was all Dean could do to hold the sword steady; he scraped the nails of his free hand down Castiel's ribs as picked his head up, hating taking his lips from Cas' cock but needing to catch his breath.

"No, Dean, please," Cas sobbed, panic lacing his voice as he misunderstood. "Don't. Please, I'll do anything. _Anything_."

Dean groaned and took Castiel as deep as he could, fucking him with the sword until his arm ached, the way Cas was thrashing and begging beneath him getting him just as close as if Castiel were touching him.

Dean felt that tremor run through Castiel, the one that meant he was so close it hurt. Dean opened his eyes and just watched him, the beads of sweat winding their way down his neck, the line of his arms straining and bound above his head, his eyes hooded and lips parted. Dean wanted to look at him forever.

Castiel's eyes locked with his and Dean felt him tremble again, a plea in those blue eyes. Dean moved the sword one more time, keeping his lips tight around Castiel's cock; Cas' head snapped back, his breath stuttering out of his chest as his seed finally spilled into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed it all down as he removed the sword, making sure to lick up every drop. Castiel made a _sound_ then, a soft, helpless, overwhelmed little sound and that was the last push Dean needed; he pressed against Cas as he came onto his stomach, Castiel's skin so hot it was almost like he had a fever. Dean lay there for a few breathless seconds, then reached up and undid the handcuffs, pulling Castiel on top of him and holding him as he shook.

"Dean?" he murmured after a few minutes, long enough that Dean thought he'd actually fallen asleep.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean said, stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"I'm very tired."

Dean grinned. "Take a rest, then."

Castiel nodded. "Do you think you'll need this again very soon?"

Dean arranged Cas more comfortably on top of him, his head resting on Dean's chest. "I think I'm good for the rough stuff for a while."

"Oh." Dean almost thought he sounded disappointed. "You'll...you'll let me know when you do?"

Dean chuckled, tipping Castiel's head up and kissing him. "This mood hits me again I'm gonna take you right then and there and I won't care who's watching," Dean whispered against his lips.

Dean felt him smile. "You had better."


End file.
